The chalcopyrite material has a high absorption coefficient and high radiation stability in the solar spectrum, and is considered as a high potential solar photovoltaic element material in the future. As disclosed in U.S. 2013/0200313A1, it is known that the surface of chalcopyrite nano cores can be covered with other material to form a composite core-shell material. It is also disclosed that the material is used for solar photovoltaic element.
On the other hand, in the present petrochemical industry, the process used for separating and purifying nonpolar solvent normally takes a huge amount of energy to distill, and most of the energy dissipates as waste heat. Therefore, the relative conversion efficiency is low.
Consequently, how to provide a novel technology and a method to achieve the purpose of separating a solvent with a low energy cost and higher relative conversion efficiency, in fact, has become anxious to resolve the issue.